


Errands

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity goes Grocery shopping





	Errands

Sunday.  
A day to relax after an eventful week.  
A day to spend time with your family.

  
Or to stock up on household items before starting a busy week.  
Run errands.  
Pay bills.

Or it could easily be both.

 

Felicity followed Oliver around the store, checking off everything he puts in the basket.  
Corn? Check.  
Peas? Check.  
Carrots? Check.  
Chicken, beef, other meat related products? Check.

"What's next?"  
Oliver stopped in the middle of the bread isle, waiting for Felicity to catch up.  
She walked up beside him and hid her phone.

"7 layer cake."

"I didn't put that on our list."

"Well, it's on here. Wonder how that happened."  
Felicity slid her phone in her pocket and headed towards the bakery.  
"Let's not upset the grocery list gods, do you want chocolate or extra chocolate?"

Oliver lightly grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her away from the cakes.  
"We still need chips."

"You get the chips, I'll get the cake."  
Felicity tried to pull away but he brought her back again.

 

"We're not getting cake."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's no one's birthday."  
He started walking towards the chips, Felicity dragging behind him.

"I bet it's _someone's_ birthday. And it would be rude not to celebrate."

"Why? Because we won't be invited to _someone's_ thanksgiving dinner?"

"Exactly."

"I think we'll survive."

"Not without the cake!"

"I think you have that backwards."  
Oliver picked up a bag of variety chips and handed it to Felicity.

Felicity sighed.  
"William is gonna be a really healthy kid. You should be ashamed."

"It haunts me everyday."

Felicity looked around at the cereal across from the chips.  
She picked up a bag of Cheerios and continued to follow Oliver  
to check out.

Oliver looked at her, confused.  
"That's what you picked?"

"Yeah?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because it's boring and tasteless. Like you."

Oliver shook his head, taking both of the bags from Felicity.  
"You know you can't pour all of our sugar into a bowl of this, right?"

"Keep your judgement to yourself."

 

 


End file.
